Going Down
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Random idea I had about the Big Sister and the to-be Little Sisters she has been kidnapping. What is it like meeting a Big Daddy for the first time?


**Going down**

(Passable one shot...or not)

To say she was scared would be a drastic understanding. But the young girl was to the point now that she was so scared...that she wasn't. Being so young she could adapt and was clinging to the only 'safe' thing.

Not that she was being put down in the first place, thus the clinging.

The girl clung nun the less out of fear and of need, though the long, strong arm around her would not soon let go. The large, red eyed 'monster' was running with amazing speed through the ankle high water. The moving, rolling waves effectively washed out its, _her_ footprints. Simple and easy.

She couldn't very well go under water with the to-be Little Sister now could she?

The Big Sister, for that's what the 'monster' was, slowed and stopped. Swiveling around and checking for threats and/or witnesses. Seeing none, she shifted her grip on the to-be Little Sister, boosting the girl up and over her left shoulder and into the basket that rested on half her back.

The girl squeaked, but didn't yelp or scream. Every other time she did the Big Sister had clapped a hand over her mouth and waited into the girl had worn her self out struggling. The to-be Little Sister crouched a little awkward in the metal, almost cage like basket as the Big Sister started off again, nimbly climbing and scaling up, over and around ever growing rock out cropping.

"I'm scared." The young girl finally said, unable to stay quit any longer and not knowing what else to say. Fully expecting this female 'monster' to keep on going, the girl was surprised when the Big sister stopped dead in her tracks.

Pivoting on one foot the Big Sister scanned around, spotted what she wanted and leapt over to the wide, flat rock. She crouched down on all fours, angling her shoulders lower then her back to let the much smaller child slid out and fall into a heap. Then, further surprising the younger girl the Big Sister sat down, pulled the to-be Little Sister up into her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl before letting out a rumbling hum

In comparison, this sound wasn't nearly as deep or long as what the Big Sister knew the sounds that the Big Daddies could do. Nor was it felt as much as heard. Yet... it had mostly the same effect, the child was calming down.

"I'm Alice." The girl said after a while of looking around and hugging the only warmth in this cold night.

The Big Sister's hum shifted a little. She had rapidly learned that talking while having and armored diving helmet on was a no-go. She still couldn't find out how in Rapture the Big Daddies could sound off so loud as well as roar while their bigger and thicker helmets were on. After another few minutes the Big Sister stood, once more boosting Alice up and over her shoulder and into the basket.

It took a little bit of leg work and on daring rescue when Alice fell out thanks to an unexpected rock slide... but they made it. It was a boxed in cove, impossible for any 'normal' person to climb down and the dark waters hid ankle death traps that were piles. On the beach of the boxed cove sat a giant metal sphere. It was bronze in color and after a closer look was reviled not to be perfectly round. It had balas tanks, air tanks and filters as well as engines.

The Big Sister dropped down as quietly as possible, scanned around again before dropping down to help Alice down.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, hanging onto the Big Sister's right hand with both of hers as she was lead to the sphere that had a clear, and open door.

The Big Sister hummed again, opening the door wider before kneeling down on her knees. Still holing Alice's hand, she peered into dark, reaching in and then picked up the child.

Alice was placed inside and from the red glow of the porthole on the Big Sister's helmet, she could see two other girls. No older then her, one had black hear and the other was a read head. Alice herself was a blond, part of the reason why she had her name, but she didn't know that.

A hand, still slender even with the rough diving glove brushed over the side of Alice's face. With a gentleness that was more like a mother's rather then a sister, the Big Sister directed Alice's attention to several bottles of water on the side of the sub. There were also several piles of various bars of chocolate, other assorted granola bars and the like. The Big Sister essentially and deftly tucked Alice in the mount of blankets that smelled like flowers.

Alice, despite everything that had happened was indeed tired. Yet she still rolled over and watched the Big Sister, who's glowing porthole was at a dimmer brightness. The Big Sister closed the main door, stopping it a presence hand span from locking close.

Several hours later in the night a fourth girl was deposited inside the Bathysphere.


End file.
